As enterprises accumulate ever-greater amounts of data on their transactions, processes, products, and operations, online analytical processing has become an important part of doing business. The number of tools and techniques addressing analytical processing has grown, enabling data analysts to quickly analyze and navigate through vast and complex collections of data using processing software and platforms. In a computing environment with many computing devices, such as a network environment (e.g., a cloud computing environment or other network environments) with many server computers, the use of computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or the ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
With the increased use of computing resources, reliability of software deployment is essential. For example, deploying new software to a server can result in a misconfiguration or unintended changes being introduced with the new software resulting in the server being in some way impaired or degraded. Therefore, testing application code during software development is an essential part of reliable software deployment in a network environment.